


Just a Peek

by trashbambi



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff I guess, M/M, Swearing, mentions of sexual arousal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 20:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14088789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashbambi/pseuds/trashbambi
Summary: Will listened for a moment but heard no sounds from inside the suite. He assumed Hannibal had already dressed and left to seek out breakfast. Will pushed himself up and out of bed. He combed his fingers through his hair in a vague attempt to coax it from its sleep ruffled state into something approaching acceptable.He made toward the closed bathroom door and pushed it open without ceremony. He startled at the sight of Hannibal standing in front of the mirror in nothing but his boxers ⎯ his ridiculously expensive looking boxers ⎯ a toothbrush hanging from his mouth.





	Just a Peek

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to [MelodiousPoison](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodiousPoison) for beta reading!

Will became aware that he was no longer dreaming in increments. First the feeling of being cocooned in warmth - being almost too heated - registered. Then came the old ache in his shoulder from where he’d been stabbed as a cop made itself known. He let out a soft groan and rolled onto his back. Will blinked up at the ceiling for a moment before rubbing his hands over his eyes.

He glanced over at the other bed in the motel room, seeing it empty and neatly made. Hannibal was already up then. They’d had to share a room as there was only one left by the time the rest of the team and misc FBI personnel had taken theirs. Luckily it was a twin and they weren't to share.

Not that he had an actual problem with sharing a bed with Hannibal. IT was only that Will didn’t trust himself not to have woken up grinding his morning wood against Hannibal’s rear.

Will had been aware of his growing attraction to his… well, he wasn’t exactly sure what Hannibal was to him at this point. The point was, he was attracted to the other man and had been for weeks now. Probably had been since their first meeting on some level. He remembered thinking of Hannibal as handsome.

Will listened for a moment but heard no sounds from inside the suite. He assumed Hannibal had already dressed and left to seek out breakfast. Will pushed himself up and out of bed. He combed his fingers through his hair in a vague attempt to coax it from its sleep ruffled state into something approaching acceptable.

He made toward the closed bathroom door and pushed it open without ceremony. He startled at the sight of Hannibal standing in front of the mirror in nothing but his boxers ⎯ his ridiculously expensive looking boxers ⎯ a toothbrush hanging from his mouth.

Will’s brain short-circuited and he stood and stare with his mouth slightly open at the sight before him. He’d never seen Hannibal in anything less than a three-piece suit and now here he was in almost nothing. Will raked his eyes over the view - hungrily taking in the strong shoulders, the silver hair peppering his chest, the slight softness around his middle - before his brain caught up with him and his eyes snapped back to safer ground.

“Fuck! I’m sorry, I thought you’d left already.” he apologised as he backed out of the room, fumbling to close the door behind him. Will retreated back to his bed, sitting heavily and burying his face in his hands. He tried desperately to push the thought of Hannibal’s bared body from his mind, at least for the moment.

He rubbed his cheeks as if that could erase the flush on them. He felt for all the world like a hormonal teen, his cock half hard in his boxers. He definitely wasn’t thinking of how cute Hannibal had looked with that surprised look on his face.

Fuck, yes he was.

He was screwed. So damn screwed. Now he’d seen Hannibal almost naked Will just knew he wouldn’t be stamping down his attraction any time soon. He just hoped he could calm his bodies reaction before Hannibal emerged from the bathroom.

Will knew Hannibal had been wearing pyjamas when he’d gone to bed, he remembered finding it amusing for some reason. Clearly, he’d been in the process of getting changed.

Will ground his palm against his erection in an attempt to quell it. The slight friction just had him letting out a quiet huff as his cheeks burned hotter and his hips gave a small jerk. 

He yanked his hand away from his crotch as the bathroom door opened and Hannibal stepped into the room. Will grabbed the sheets to cover himself.

Hannibal now wore his usual three-piece-suit, fully put together. There was no trace of unguarded sleepiness softening his amused gaze. Will covering himself had Hannibal raising a brow as he ran his eyes over him. He took in Will's dishevelled state and blatant arousal that his thin boxers did nothing to hide.

“I apologise. I did intend to lock the door, yet it seems to be broken. There’s no need to for embarrassment about your arousal at seeing me undressed, Will. I find such a response flattering.” Hannibal told him as he moved to his own bed and deposited his sleepwear in his overnight bag.

“Flattering, but you don’t return the sentiment.” Will muttered and flushed as Hannibal looked at him with a raised brow. Evidently, Will hadn’t been quiet enough with that comment.

“Quite the contrary. I’m very attracted to you. Yet I was unsure of your interest in men in general, or me specifically, and so made no mention of it.”

“Oh… Ye-yeah, I’m interested. Uh, in men… and you.”

He felt as though his perception of the world had flipped in the last few moments. It left him unsure of himself or what he should say and do. Hannibal had given no indication, at least that he’d picked up on, that he was attracted to Will. Had Will been missing the signs? He knew he’d put some things down to Hannibal being European. Had those things actually been signals he'd missed?

Hannibal stepped toward him, stopping when he was close enough to reach out and cup Will’s jaw and looked down at him with fondness.

“Why don’t you prepare yourself for the day, and then we can find somewhere to eat breakfast. Perhaps talk more about where we’ll go, if anywhere, now that our mutual interest is out in the open. Hmm?” Hannibal said and Will looked up at him, swallowing thickly as he resisted the urge to lean into Hannibal’s touch.

“Yeah, ok,” Will muttered. He stood and internally mourned the loss of contact as Hannibal’s hand left his cheek. Hannibal didn’t back away immediately, and Will felt himself flushing once more at their proximity. He was still hard and they were almost touching. It was easily the closest they’d been. Will’s heart beat a wild pace in his chest.

Hannibal dipped his head to close the distance between them and placed a brief kiss on the corner of Will’s mouth. There was no time to react before Hannibal stepped away to allow Will to flee, which he did immediately. Will shut himself in the bathroom and leant heavily against the door. He took a few moments to somewhat calm the giddy sensation that had filled him from Hannibal kissing him, but the feeling refused to fade.

He let out a shaky breath and started the shower, stepping into the spray after grabbing his toothbrush. He wanted to take as little time as possible getting ready.

After all, Will Graham has a breakfast date with Hannibal Lecter.

**Author's Note:**

> Just some gratuitous relationship beginnings as I'm waiting for another fic to get beta'd!
> 
> Comments are very very welcome and encourage me to try and write more!
> 
> You can catch me over on tumblr at [trashbambi](http://trashbambi.tumblr.com/)


End file.
